User blog:Alcom1/Every item I have ever designed.
I'm simply making this blog post to store all of the item ideas I have made so far. = Primary Weapons = None = Valliant Weapons = Long Bow (3+3+4, ranged, costs imagination to fire) (+3I) Mighty Long Bow (3+3+4, ranged, costs imagination to fire) (+7I) Chargeup (Bomb shot): Takes 2,4,6 seconds and attaches a Big One to 1,2,3 attacks. A maximum of 3 attacks can be enhanced by the charge up. Enhanced attacks will deal an additional 5 damage around the enemy it hits. Costs 5 imagination per enhancement. Offhand ability (Volley): Fires 5 arrows in a fan, dealing 4 damage each. Costs 5 imagination. 7 second cooldown. The Scythe of Quakes (Rebalanced) Damage Combo: 2+2+2 Skeletons Combo: 7+8+8 Charge up: Turns you into a never-ending whirlwind that shields you from all damage and pushes against enemies in contact with you. Release to deal 3 damage to enemies and 7 damage to skeletons. Damage Combo: 6 Skeleton Damage combo: 16 Drops a Boulder Over an enemy, dealing slight AoE and angering enemies. = Full sets = Nexus Master Rank 1 Nexus Master Helmet 1: Imagination Teleporter Bolt 1: Double Toggle: Toggle 1: Fire a line of imagination at a single enemy, dealing 3 damage to it, and marking that enemy for 8 seconds If the enemy smashes the mark disappears. Costs 1 imagination. 6 second cooldown. Toggle 2: Teleport to whatever enemy you marked, dealing 3 additional damage to it. Costs 3 imagination. 6 seconds added to cooldown. Nexus Master Armor 1: (+1A +1I) Nexus Master Pants 1: (+1A +1I) Nexus Master Formatron 1: Formatron Blade: (1+2+3) Passive: You can use attack combos in midair. 4 Piece Bonus: (+1A +2I) Decrease Imagination costs of abilities by 1 Nexus Master Rank 2 Nexus Master Helmet 2: (+1A) Imagination Teleporter Bolt 2: Double Toggle: Toggle 1: Fire a line of imagination at a single enemy, dealing 4 damage to it, and marking that enemy for 8 seconds If the enemy smashes the mark disappears. Costs 2 imagination. 6 second cooldown. Toggle 2: Teleport to whatever enemy you marked, dealing 4 additional damage to it. Costs 4 imagination. 6 seconds added to cooldown. Nexus Master Shoulderpads 2: (+2A +1I) Nexus Master Brick Generator 2: (+1I) Brick Knock Up: Summons a 1x5x6 brick that knocks an enemy into the air, dealing 3 damage to it. Costs 4 imagination. 12 second cooldown. Nexus Master Armor 2: (+1A +2I) Nexus Master Pants 2: (+1A +2I) Nexus Master Formatron 2: Formatron Blade: (2+2+3) Passive: You can use attack combos in midair. Formatron Blaster: (2+2+2, ranged, last attack deals AoE) Passive: Gain 1 imagination for each enemy you smash. Charge up: Switch the Formatron between its forms. 4 Piece Bonus: (+2I) Decrease Imagination costs of abilities by 1 5 Piece Bonus: (+1A +2I) If a very close enemy is missing or loses all of their armor and half their life, creates a tether with that ally that recovers 6 of their armor over 3 seconds, if you get too far away the tether is severed, and the healing ends. Healing cannot be done for another 5 minutes once performed. 6 Piece Bonus: (+2A +2I) Nexus Master Rank 3 Nexus Master Helmet 3: (+2A +2I) Imagination Teleporter Bolt 3: Double Toggle: Toggle 1: Fire a line of imagination at a single enemy, dealing 5 damage to it, and marking that enemy for 8 seconds If the enemy smashes the mark disappears. Costs 2 imagination. 6 second cooldown. Toggle 2: Teleport to whatever enemy you marked, dealing 5 additional damage to it. Costs 5 imagination. 6 seconds added to cooldown. Nexus Master Shoulderpads 3: (+3A +2I) Symbolize Unity: Summon a large Nexus Force Symbol that heals 2 armor and 3 imagination to yourself and all allies around it every 2 seconds. After the 4 seconds, the Symbol phases into a shockwave, dealing damage equal to the armor it recovered. Costs 16 imagination. 65 second cooldown. Nexus Master Brick Generator 3: (+1I) Brick Knock Up 2: Summons a 1x5x6 brick that knocks an enemy into the air, dealing 6 damage to it. Costs 5 imagination. 12 second cooldown. Nexus Master Armor 3: (+2A +2I) Nexus Master Pants 3: (+2A +2I) Nexus Master Formatron 3: Formatron Hammer: (2+2+5) Passive: Hitting an enemy with all 3 hits of your combo stuns it, and deals 2 additional damage. Formatron Blade: (3+3+3) Passive: You can use attack combos in midair. Formatron Blaster: (2+2+3, ranged, last attack deals AoE) Passive: Gain 2 imagination for each enemy you smash. Charge up: Switch the Formatron between its forms. 4 Piece Bonus: (+1A +1I) Decrease Imagination costs of abilities by 1 5 Piece Bonus: (+2A +2I) If a very close enemy is missing or loses all of their armor and half their life, creates a tether with that ally that recovers all of their life, and THEN 6 armor over 3 seconds, if you get too far away the tether is severed, and the healing ends. Healing cannot be done for another 5 minutes once performed. 6 Piece Bonus: (+2A +2I) RockRaider Version 1 * Rockraider drill: (2+3+3) Charge up: Start drilling wildly infront of you for 8 seconds, dealing 2 damage and knocking back enemies that are hit in rapid succession. Costs 16 imagination. 9 second cooldown. Rockraider scanner: (+3I) Passive: Reveals dangerous enemies Rockraider helmet: (+2A +4I) Use: Sets up a quickbuild (the computer from set 4910) that when built, restores 8 health and 25 imagination over time. Costs 5 imagination, additional 1 to build. 60 second cooldown. Rockraider shirt: (+2A +5I) Rockraider pants: (+2A +5I) 4 part bonus (+3I) 5 part bonus (+3I +3L) Restores 1 imagination for every drop you recover. Forum Links Mighty Long Bow Nexus Master Set RockRaider #1 Category:Blog posts